12 Days of YYH
by seeyousoon2day
Summary: YYH Remix of The 12 Days Of Christmas. . .LAst installment of the Holiday spirit for me. Hope you enjoy!


Twelve Days Of Christmas

YYH Style

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . .

Keiko: Finally some attention from Yusuke 

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . .

Kurama: Too many fan girls to count

Keiko: Finally some attention from Yusuke

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . .

Kuwabara: Three kisses from Yukina (oh, yeah)

Kurama: Too many fangirls to count Keiko: Finally some attention from Yusuke 

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . .

Rinku: Four flying Yo-Yo 's (suffer Kuwabara)

Kuwabara: Three kisses from Yukina (get away from me kid!)

Kurama: Too many fangirls to count (would you two quit fighting)

Keiko: Finally some attention from Yusuke 

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . .

Hiei: Five flames a burning (keep away from Yukina) Rinku: Four Yo-Yo 's flying ( sweatdrop ) Kuwabara: Three kisses from Yukina ( backs away from Hiei ) Kurama: Too many fangirls to count Keiko: Finally some attention from Yusuke On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . . Yukina: Six clues to finding my brother ( blushes A kiss? That would be nice) Hiei: Five flames a burning (Hn) Rinku: Four Yo-Yo 's flying 

Kuwabara: Three kisses from Yukina ( blushes Really?)

Kurama: Too many fangirls to count 

Keiko: Finally some attention from Yusuke

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . .

ShiShi: Seven gifts from the official ShiShi fangirl club (It's good to be famous)

Yukina: Six clues to finding my brother 

Hiei: Five flames a burning (I hate my part)

Rinku: Six Yo-Yo 's flying Kuwabara: Three kisses from Yukina Kurama: Too many fangirls to count Keiko: Finally some attention from Yusuke 

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . .

Mukuro: Eight days of mayhem (fear me!) ShiShi: Seven lovely gifts ( slowly steps away from Mukuro ) 

Yukina: Six clues to finding my brother (of…mayhem?)

Hiei: Five flames a burning ( guards Yukina from Mukuro )

Rinku: Four Yo-Yo 's flying

Kuwabara: Three kisses from Yukina (Scary. . .Lady. . .RUN!)

Keiko: Finally some attention from Yusuke 

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . .

Yomi: Nine love letters from cough Mukuro cough

Mukuro: Eight days of mayhem (not on your life loser)

ShiShi: Seven beautiful gifts Yukina: Six clues to my brother 

Hiei: Five flames a burning (how long is this song anyway?)

Rinku: Four Yo-Yo 's flying (almost over. . .I think)

Kuwabara: Three kisses from Yukina Kurama: Too many fangirls to count Keiko: Finally some attention from Yusuke 

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . .

Shizuru: A tenth of a brain to my brother Yomi: Nine love letters from Mukuro (please) 

Mukuro: Eight days of mayhem (no)

ShiShi: Seven wonderful gifts Yukina: Six clues to finding my brother Hiei: Five flames a burning Rinku: Four Yo-Yo 's flying 

Kuwabara: Three kisses from Yukina (Shizuru!)

Kurama: Too many fangirls to count Keiko: Finally some attention from Yusuke 

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . .

Hokushin: Eleven days of rest (Please Lord Raizen . . ._Raizen: No! Bah-Humbug_)

Shizuru: A tenth of a brain for my brother

Yomi: Nine love letters from Mukuro (please?)

Mukuro: Eight day of mayhem (no)

ShiShi: Seven delightful gifts Yukina: Six clues to finding my brother Hiei: Five flames a burning (is it almost done) Rinku: Four Yo-Yo 's flying (almost) Kuwabara: Three kisses from Yukina Kurama: Too many fangirls to count Keiko: Finally some attention from Yusuke 

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . .

Chuu and Jin: Twelve beers for drinking (Alright)

Hokushin: Eleven days of rest (Please. . . _Raizen: No!_)

Shizuru: A tenth of a brain for my brother

Yomi: Nine love letters from Mukuro (PLEASE?)

Mukuro: Eight days of mayhem (NO!)

ShiShi: Seven lovely, beautiful, wonderful gifts (And all for me)

Yukina: Six clues to finding my brother Hiei: Five flames a burning Rinku: Four Yo-Yo 's flying Kuwabara: Three kisses from Yukina 

Kurama: Too many fan girls to count (someone. . . help. . .fangirl mail. . . drowning me)

Yusuke: And finally I give Keiko some attention ( Keiko kisses Yusuke )

A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z a b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z 

I'm finally done! Yes!

Merry Christmas, and A Happy New Year!


End file.
